brother
by deswitanii
Summary: Naruto dan sasuke adalah saudara yang tidak sedarah, mereka saudara yang sangat dekat! Tetapi sejak kejadian musim panas itu sasuke dan naruto tidak penah saling bertegur sapa lagi dan saling menjauh dan juga sejak kejadian musim panas itu, naruto menderita impoten. Hah? Kenapa bisa ya?/ memang kejadian apa yang terjadi saat musim panas itu?


Naruto dan sasuke adalah saudara yang tidak sedarah, mereka saudara yang sangat dekat! Tetapi sejak kejadian musim panas itu sasuke dan naruto tidak penah saling bertegur sapa lagi dan saling menjauh dan juga sejak kejadian musim panas itu, naruto menderita impoten.

Hah? Kenapa bisa ya?/ memang kejadian apa yang terjadi saat musim panas itu?

Disclaimer :masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Ratet : M

Warning :YAOI

 **BROTHER**

Naruto POV

Namaku Namikaze Naruto usia 21 tahun single sejak musim semi, untuk sementara waktu saya bekerja di departemen penjualan di salah satu perusahaan iklan terbesar di jepang.

Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, aku sedikit lelah dengan makan malam dan pesta setiap hari, setiap malam dan lagi aku sudah lama menderita impoten dan aku masih perjaka.

END POV

"Hey naru, Mau pergi gak habis ini? Kan seru! Habis capek mengerjakan pekerjaan dikantor mari kita minum" ucap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik aka Inuzuka Kiba.

"Maaf aku masih ada urusan lain sehabis ini?" hehehe lain kali saja.

"hey Naruto! Apa benar Namikaze Sasuke itu adikmu? Beberapa petinggi ingin tau apa kau bisa memintanya kedalam pembuatan iklan, bisa tidak?" panggil salah satu rekan kerjaku sasori.

FLASHBACK

Adikku yang lebih muda dan tidak sedarah denganku Namikaze Sasuke memainkan permainan besar dalam iklan itu.

Ayahku dan ibunya menikah 10 tahun yang lalu waktu itu aku 12 tahun dan dia 7 tahun. ibu kandungku meninggal, ayah dan aku tinggal berdua lalu tiba-tiba datanglah keluarga baru ini, awalnya aku masih binggung tentang ide mempunyai adik laki-laki. Tetapi sampai musim panas itu kurasa kita membangun hubungan saudara yang baik.

"Heyy, Jangan ngikutin aku! Pergi sana! Pulang gih!"

"aduh! Sudah kubilang pulanglah jangan ngikutin aku! Lihat kau jadi terjatuh gara-gara mengejarku dan juga lihat lututmu jadi berdarah! sini aku obati?"

5 tahun kemudian

Saat ini aku 17 tahun dan sasuke 12 tahun, setiap tahun kami pergi berlibur di hotel milik teman ayahku.

"Sasukee! Ayo pergi ke tempat rahasia!"

"Naruto!"

Sejujurnya aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengannya dibanding dengan teman-temanku, karena dia tidak terlihat seperti umurnya kami sering dikira sahabatan.

"wah! Lihat serangga ini sasuke!"

"mana naruto?"

"warnanya keren sasuke! Terlalu gelap,aku ngak bisa lihat?"hehehe,,

"bodoh! Buka pintunya naruto!"

Click..click..

"ehh! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka sasuke!"

"woii! Bener-bener deh! Jangan bercanda di saat kita lagi ditempat sempit naruto!"

"a-..apa yang harus kita lakukan sasuke?"

"dasar dobe! Ngak guna!"

"disini panas dan aku mau ketoilet! Ehh.. sasuke kau kenapa? Mau ketoilet juga?"

Dan saat itu ku lihat sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"hufft.. akhirnya keluar juga ya sasuke! Hei jangan bilang sama ayah dan ibu ya!"

Tapi setelah itu, sasuke mendadak bertingkah aneh

"sasuke?"

PLAKKK..

"hei sasuke! Ada apa?"

Sasuke anak yang pendiam dan mempunyai beberapa teman, tapi dia selalu tertawa dan berbicara denganku. Kami tak sedarah tapi ada saat dimana aku merasa seakan pikiran kami terhubung bahkan tanpa bertukar kata.

Tapi..

"hah?apa!?"

"Eh? Kamu ngak tau? Kelihatannya sasuke masuk ke klub tenis di smp-nya lumayan mereka mendapat juara dua tahun lalu! latihannya cukup keras,tapi dia mulai terbiasa dia bangun jam 5 pagi untuk latihan".

Setelah musim panas itu sasuke sering menghindariku, bahkan bertemu dirumah saja sudah menjadi momen terjarang meskipun kita bertemu sesekali.

Sekitar waktu sasuke beranjak 14 tahun, dia melampaui tinggi dan beratku dan tidak seperti anak smp pada umum-nya, setiap hari selalu kejadian dimana para wanita yang menyukai sasuke datang ke rumah. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari dimana banyak wanita yang ingin aku memperkenalkan mereka dengan sasuke.

Tenis membuat talenta sasuke berkembang dalam sekejap mata, dia memenangkan 2 kejuaraan dalam boy's interhighschool single tournament.

Dan aku mahasiswa biasa yang rentan terhadap depresi, harga diriku sebagai pria mulai goyah. Tetapi yang benar-benar menggoyahkannya adalah kejadian satu ini.

Saat aku menonton video bercinta menjadi terakhir kali aku bisa mengakui keberadaan "si kecil"ku

"ahh..nnhh..ohh..nngh..nikmat..ngghh..ahh.."racaunya sambil perlahan memijat penisnya.

"Ahh..nnhh..ohh..nnggh..nikmat.."mulai mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Dan saat itu sasuke melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan dan dapat melihat sasuke berkata dengan jelas

"da-sar-idiot"

Dan entah kenapa sejak saat sasuke berkata seperti itu "si kecil"ku tetap diam mencerminkan harga diri yang hancur.

Hari demi hari bulan demi bulan berlalu,aku sudah menjadi karyawan perusahaan musim semi ini dan sasuke kuliah di luar negeri demi tenis. Dan sejak musim panas itu aku dan sasuke tak pernah berbicara lagi.

FLASHBACK END

"huh..teringat masa lalu membuatku jadi galau!"

Tap..clieck,, "aku pulang?"

"selamat datang kak naruto" ucap adikku Karin yang berusia 6 tahun

"abang sasuke sudah pulang loh! Katanya dia ingin liburan bersama kita! Nanti kakak ajak Karin ke tempat rahasia kakak ya?"

HAHH... tidak mungkin!

"heii,, kakak mau kemana?

Naruto POV

"tidak.. kenapa harus bertemu dengan sasuke di saat aku sudah mau sembuh? Kalau begini terus aku akan terus menjadi perjaka! Tidak,, aku harus pergi untuk menghindari sasuke"

"Kenapa..kenapa harus terjadi lagi"

End POV

"Hei! Mau minum bersama?"

"boleh! Aku sangat depresi saat mendengar bahwa adikku sasuke sudah pulang"

"haha,,haha.. kepala ku jadi sangat pusing?"

Brukk,,

"hey kau tidak apa-apa? Heh,, kau pasti shock berat saat adik mu sasuke, pulang kerumah?"

'heh?'ahh..nnhh..ahh..

"kau belum pernah minum sebanyak ini!aku sering memperhatikan mu sejak lama? Naruto-san... aku tidak keberatan hidup selamanya denganmu? Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

"narutoo! Hey kurang ajar kau?"

BUAKKK..BUKK...

"huh..baru ku tinggal sebentar malah ngilang dan jadi begini? Aku bahkan tak bisa studi di luar negeri dengan tenang!"

TBC

Haii semuanya, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, TYPO nya masih kacau, nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan wita perbaiki lagi. dan ini juga wita masih coba-coba untuk pertama kalinya bikin fanfic. hehe, tapi tunggu aja ya kelanjutan cetitanya kalau wita sempet pasti cepet update nya. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi jepang loh.. hehe, maaf mungkin masih banyak kesamaannya! Tapi lanjutannya pasti berbeda. Hehehe.

Bisa minta review dong?

Pliiissss...

Thank you

Buat jadi semangat untuk lanjuti ceritanya


End file.
